Quand l'amitié se transforme en quelque chose de plus fort
by YummyYaoiGirl
Summary: Petite série d'OS entre Rick et Shane dans le début de la saison 2. Attention relation entre hommes, scène détaillée ,... Vous êtes donc prévenu.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Quand l'amitié se transforme en quelque chose de plus fort

**Rating** : T mais on va dire un petit M en fin de chapitre

**Pairing** : Rick x Shane

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent, j'ai juste modifié quelques éléments de l'histoire

**Résumé** : petite série d'OS entre Rick et Shane dans le début de la saison 2. Attention relation entre hommes, scène détaillée ,... Vous êtes donc prévenu.

Chapitre 1

Rick vit que Shane arrivait avec Otis, il décida donc d'aller sur le perron jusqu'à ce que son ami l'atteigne. Otis qui était resté en retrait demanda si son fils était encore en vie mais Rick ne répondit rien. Il glissa ses mains ensanglantées sur son visages tiré par l'angoisse. Shane sortit un chiffon et lui essuya les sang de son front, il agissait comme un frère envers Rick, il n'avait que lui en cet instant.

Le Shérif se laissa faire, et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la chambre où se trouvait son fils blessé.

« -connaissez-vous son groupe sanguin ? Demanda Hershel

- A positif comme moi, répondit Rick

-c'est une chance, dit le médecin, restez dans le coin vous allez être utile »

Il demanda ensuite à Otis ce qu'il s'était passé et ce dernier raconta, il était aussi choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne cessa de le répeter à sa femme qui le pris dans ses bras.

« - Est-ce que Lori est au courant ? Demanda Rick plus par automatisme que par inquiétude

-non, répondit Shane qui se rapprochait de lui

-ma femme n'est pas au courant, répéta Rick, ma femme n'est au courant de rien » pleura-t-il. Le bras de Shane entoura sa nuque et leurs tête se touchaient. Il pleura doucement dans la petite étreinte réconfortante de son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps le reste du groupe continuait de chercher Sophia dans la forêt. Rick et Shane étaient assis côte à côte dans une pièce, seule le tic-tac de l'horloge se faisait entendre.

« -pourquoi je l'ai laissé venir ? Pourquoi je lui ai pas dit de rester avec Lori ? Se demanda Rick

-si tu continue, tu t'en voudra pour toujours Rick » affirma son ami. Rick continuait de se lamenter en disant que cela aurait du être lui et non Carl, Shane lui rapella que lui aussi avait vécut la même chose.

« -tu connais ça, et tu t'en ai tiré, lui aussi s'en sortira, reprit Shane

-c'est pourquoi je suis sortis de l'hôpital ? pour me retrouver ici ? C'est une blague ?

-arrête » gronda Shane. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux hommes tournèrent leur tête en même temps vers une jeune femme qui appela Rick. Ce dernier se leva et entra en trombe dans la chambre. Il vit alors Carl réveillé et souffrant. Hershel demanda alors à Shane de tenir Carl pour éviter que le jeune garçon se débatte. Il hurlait tandis que le vieux médecin lui retirait les impacts de balle, son père se préparait à lui donner du sang. Quand Carl hurla de mal, Rick hurla sur Hershel en lui disant qu'il était en train de le tuer, mais le médecin continait, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Shane hurla pour que la dame commence le don de sang, il était nerveux, Carl était un peu comme un fils aussi pour lui.

~TWD~

Rick était assis pendant le transfert du sang, il voulait à tout prix prévenir Lori de ce qu'il se passait mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son fils à moins de 15m. Il alla alors s'asseoir en dehors de la chambre, suivit de près par Shane qui allait s'occuper de lui. Il attendait que Hershel soigne son fils, assis dans le salon la tête entre les main il priait. Shane s'approcha de lui, il ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé. Son meilleur ami s'installa à côté de lui en silence.

« -tu dois rester près de lui Rick, il a besoin de toi, même si il n'aurait pas eu besoin de sang, je ne t'aurais pas laisser passer cette porte, lui dit-il calmement

-t'as raison, lui répondit-il après un moment de silence

-comme toujours, sourit Shane en le regardant avec tendresse, tu sais quand tu étais à l'hôpital, j'avais tellement peur, Lori aussi, tu aurais du voir sa force, c'est celle que tu dois avoir en ce moment, Carl en a besoin » susurra-t-il à son meilleur ami Shane prit la tête de Rick entre ses mains en lui caressant doucement les joues au passage. Il posa son front contre celui de son meilleur ami, ce dernier imita son geste et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Shane. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, ils étaient tellement proches à ce moment que rien ne pouvait les éloigner.

Hershel entra dans la pièce et informa les personnes présentes qu'il faudrait du matériel spécialisé pour l'opération. Les yeux de Rick trouvèrent ceux de Shane et ce dernier savait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il ne devait pas laisser Rick sortir. Il irait donc avec Otis. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls un moment

« -tu vas rester près de Carl pendant que j'irais chercher le matériel nécessaire, murmura Shane

-d'accord, mais fais attention » répondit Rick épuisé. Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés, Shane les baissa lentement vers les lèvres humides de Rick, ils remontèrent vers les deux orbes claires de Rick. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres vers celles de son ami qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils, il ne fit cependant aucun geste de recul. Shane embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Rick qui recula après quelques secondes

« -qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Rick un peu perdu

-écoute, je pense qu'on en besoin, laisse toi faire, gémit Shane en voulant réitérer son geste mais son vis-à-vis ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille

-je suis pas gay Shane, j'aime Lori, essaya de se convaincre Rick

-je sais, je suis pas gay non plus Rick mais ce n'est pas question de ça, il faut qu'on relâche la pression, laisse toi aller » répondit-il. Ils s'embrassèrent avec force et désespoir. Leur langue dansèrent ensemble et ils se séparèrent quand ils manquèrent d'air, Shane descendit dans le cou de son ami qui n'était plus que gémissement. Les mains de Rick trouvèrent leur chemin en dessous du t-shirt de Shane, il caressa le corps chaud de son ami, qui descendait sur le torse de Rick.

Ils furent torse nu rapidement et quand Shane arriva au bord du pantalon de Rick, il croisa son regard excité et défit lentement la ceinture. Rick laissa ses mains s'accrocher aux cheveux de Shane et les lui tira gentiment, il le fit remonter jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec passion

« -pas un mot à Lori, sourit Rick

-pas un » souffla l'autre, un sourire charmeur au visage. Shane frotta son érection à celle de Rick, ce qui les fit gémir simultanément, quand le désir se fit ressentir fortement, Shane alla engloutir le sexe de Rick qui ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise. Ils se perdirent alors dans leur jouissance mutuelle.

Voilou pour ce premier OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plus Laissé vos reviews Merci à vous lecteurs ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Quand l'amitié se transforme en quelque chose de plus fort

**Rating** : T mais on va dire un petit M en fin de chapitre

**Pairing** : Rick x Shane

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent, j'ai juste modifié quelques éléments de l'histoire

**Résumé** : petite série d'OS entre Rick et Shane dans le début de la saison 2. Attention relation entre hommes, scène détaillée ,... Vous êtes donc prévenu.

Chapitre 2

Quand Shane revient, Rick le prend dans ses bras, ils restent un moment l'un contre l'autre sous le regard de Lori. Shane est sous le choc, Rick pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule, ils ne se lâchent pas des yeux. Il tenta de s'expliquer, Otis devait le suivre mais n'a pas survécut. Il s'embrouillait dans ses parole alors Rick hocha la tête et lui caressa le bras en le consolant.

Shane regarda alors Lori puis Rick et se dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui avait rien dévoilé. Il parut soulagé et décida donc d'aller voir Carl après l'opération. Il resta silencieux, seules Lori était là et elle le remercia de tout cœur. Il partit alors à la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait, des flash lui revinrent. La porte s'ouvrit alors faisant se retourner Shane brusquement, ce n'était autre que Rick qui le regarda intensément faisant glisser ses yeux clairs sur le corps musclé de son meilleur ami. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en reprenant ses esprits, Shane le fixait sans aucune expression sur le visage. Rick voulu faire demi tour mais Shane l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui, leur visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils arrivèrent à sentir leur souffle brûlant sur leur peaux

« -merci pour Carl, chuchota Rick

-je ferais tout pour toi... et pour lui, répondit Shane d'un murmure presque inaudible

-j'ai eu peur que tu ne revienne pas, avoua le Shérif la voix tremblante

-je reviendrais toujours » a cette réponse Rick fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que celle de Shane la recouvrit. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, il entrouvrit les siennes pour approfondir le baiser. Les mains tremblantes de Rick vinrent caresser la peau fiévreuse de son ami, ils restèrent un instant comme cela. Shane en voulait plus, il descendit ses mains, jusqu'à présent dans le dos de Rick, sur ses fesses et serra. Le Shérif se recula et resta un moment en retrait, se demandant si il en avait envie. Il reprit vite ses esprits quand son amant lui défit sa ceinture pour ensuite s'attaquer aux boutons.

Il ne se posa plus aucunes questions, le désir le submergea. Il avait envie de goûter chaque parcelles de peau qui se présentaient à lui, il vint donc lécher le cou de Shane qui rejeta sa tête en arrière pour laisser la place à la bouche si douce de Rick. La barbe naissante du Shérif gratta les clavicules de son adjoint, ce qui l'excita d'avantage. Ils se déshabillèrent non sans se détailler à chaque mouvements, la main de Shane se dirigea vers l'érection bien présente de Rick. Son érection lui faisait mal tant elle était tendue. Rick semblait l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il avança sa main timidement vers elle. Il massa doucement son ami qui soupira de soulagement, enfin il pouvait profiter pleinement de Rick.

Il remonta sa main jusqu'au visage de son Shérif et glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche, il fut surprit quand Rick les suça immédiatement. Ce geste était terriblement érotique aux yeux de Shane qui retira ses doigts et qui embrassa les lèvres gonflées de plaisirs qui le hantait. Ses doigts humidifiés descendirent sur les fesses musclées de Rick, il les écarta pour finalement en glisser un dans l'intimité brûlantes de son ami. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, il n'avait jamais fais cela, ce n'était pas trop désagréable mais quand Shane rajouta un deuxième doigt, il se crispa aussitôt

« détends toi » lui murmura son amant.

En entendant sa voix rendue rauque par l'excitation, il tenta de se détendre comme il le pouvait, quand Shane trouva sa prostate il se mordit le poing pour ne pas crier. Shane retourna le corps de Rick pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop, il retira ses doigts quand il estima que son ami était assez préparé.

« -je vais y aller doucement, si tu veux arrêter tu me le dis d'accord ? » lui avait dit Shane, il reçut un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

Le Shérif se préparait mentalement à se faire prendre par son meilleur ami. Quand il sentit le sexe de Shane entrer en lui, il grogna et fronça les sourcils quant à l'autre, il soupira de bonheur, Rick était tellement étroit qu'il cru atteindre l'orgasme a peine rentré. Il s'enfonçait lentement en lui pour ne pas le brusquer, la respiration de Rick était entrecoupée par des gémissements de douleur mais ils furent bien vite des gémissements de plaisir. Quand Shane fut entièrement en Rick il s'arrêta un instant, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

Quand il fut complètement détendu il fit comprendre à Shane de bouger. Il entama alors un lent va et vient faisant gémir son amant, ce qu'il le fit devenir encore plus dur si cela en était possible. Il caressa le dos de Rick, se dirigea vers ses tétons puis descendit sur son ventre. Leurs corps étaient recouvert de sueur les coup de rein se faisait plus puissant, les gémissements se faisaient plus fort même si ils ne devaient pas se faire entendre. Rick attrapa son érection et se masturba en rythme avec les va et vient de Shane. L'orgasme les prit en même temps, Rick retomba lourdement sur le lavabo où il était appuyé, Shane lui, colla son corps sur le dos du Shérif. Il se retira et invita Rick à aller prendre une douche avec lui, ce qu'il accepta de suite.

OS assez chaud, dites moi vos impressions. Merci aux lecteurs


End file.
